ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Haus of Gaga/Dancers
The dancers are a part of the Haus of Gaga since the beginning with the early promotional event for the'' The Fame'' in 2008. During special live performances, the "core" dancers are often joined with selected dancers for the performance. All the choreography from 2008 to fall of 2011 were done by Laurieann Gibson (Boomkack) with her assistants such as Richard Jackson who took the role of choreographer in October of 2011. Dancers lineups October 2007-April 2008 At the start of her Hollywood career, Gaga was joined by a pair of female dancers from early February to the end of April of the same year. These dancers, Sheryl Murakami and Katie Berenson, are seen in the music video for "Just Dance". In the video, the brunette dancer (Sheryl Murakami) turned on the boom box that began the video's music, while Berenson carried in Gaga's piano. These dancers are also seen during Gaga's performance at the 2008 Winter Music Conference. *Katie Berenson (seen with red hair) *Sheryl Murakami (brunette) 'Original' lineup (May 2008-September 2008) In May of 2008, Gaga was accompanied by two new female dancers: Dina (Melissa Emrico) a prima ballerina from D.C. and Pepper. In June, Pepper was fired for refusing to play a pride show and was replaced by Sheryl Murakami for three days. On June 20, Coco Chanel (Celine Thubert), a French pop n' locker did her debut as the replacement for Pepper. The new duo were featured in the short film, The Fame: Part I. In August, Coco Chanel was replaced by Miss Jones for the month. Coco Chanel came back in September for the last time with Gaga. Asked about what happened to them by the Sydney Morning Herald in 2009, Gaga replied with: "The fame got to them". : Typical attire for the female dancers included a black top, slip-on Margiela style shoulders, tight black pants, driving gloves and Marni sandals. These outfits were extremely similar to the outfits described for Alex and his 'droogs' in Anthony Burgess' A Clockwork Orange. Gaga's original introductory music was the theme from the film version of A Clockwork Orange. It can be inferred that the Haus and Gaga's theme was a tribute to the pop culture of the 60's and 70's via the persona of her performances. For example, Dina and Pepper acted as ''her ''own 'droogs'. While performing at a radio concert for Vic Latinos radio station Party 105, Lady Gaga accidently hit Dina in the mouth with her microphone during the song "Just Dance". Dina was not seriously injured, but did require ambulance assistance to stop the bleeding. *Melissa "Dina" Emrico (May 11 to September 28 of 2008) *Katie "Pepper" Orr (May 11 to June 10 of 2008) *Sheryl Murakami (June 12-14, 2008) *Celine "Coco Chanel" Thubert (June 20 to July 31, September 6 to 28 of 2008) *"Miss Jones" (August, 2008) October-December 2008 In October 2008, Gaga dropped her female dancers to have four male dancers: Michael, Asiel, Ian and Anthony. During live performances, Gaga usually introduced them with their nickname rather than their real name. Their nicknames were inspired by some of Gaga's favorite fashion designers: Michael Silas as Mikey Mugler, Ian McKenzie as Louis Lagerfeld, Asiel Hardison as Duke Jones, Anthony Lofendo as Tonny Ferris. At the end of the tour with the New Kids on The Block, Anthony "left" the group for undisclosed reasons. *Asiel "Duke Jones" Hardison *Ian "Louis Lagerfeld" McKenzie *Anthony "Tonny Ferris" Lofendo *Michael "Mickey Mugler" Silas January 2009-November 2009 The trio did the Fame Ball Tour in 2009. *Asiel Hardison *Ian McKenzie *Michael "Mickey Mugler" Silas November 2009-May 2011 The trio had a one year contract which ended on August 2009 but they re-signed to be part of The Monster Ball Tour. Seven new dancers were also hired for the new tour: Graham Breitenstein, Montana Efaw, Sloan-Taylor Rabinor, Amanda Balen, Molly d'Amour-Goslin, Mark Kanemura, Jeremy Hudson. Some of them had already worked with Gaga on a music video or a special live performances. Around May of 2010, Mark Kanemura and Jeremy Hudson left the Monster Ball Tour, leaving Cassidy Noblett and Victor Rojas to replace them. Mark Kanemura is back on the tour starting February 19, 2011, while Cassidy Noblett has left. *Ian McKenzie *Asiel Hardison *Michael Silas *Graham Breitenstein *Amanda Balen *Jeremy Hudson (November 2009 to May 2010, September 2011 to 2012) *Victor Rojas (February 2010 to 2012) *Mark Kanemura (November 2009 to May 2010, 2011 to 2012) *Cassidy Noblett (May to December 2010) *Montana Efaw (November 2009 to 2012) *Sloan-Taylor Rabinor (November 2009 to 2012) *Molly d'Amour-Goslin (November 2009 to 2012) May-December 2011 Since the end of the Monster Ball, Gaga performed with eight or nine of the dancers including Richard Jackson who usually dance in the music videos or special live performances. For "Marry the Night", Melissa Emrico returned to the Haus for the shoot only. *Bethany "Peanut" Strong *Asiel Hardison *Montana Efaw *Ian McKenzie *Michael Silas *Amanda Balen *Mark Kanemura *Victor Rojas *Molly d'Amour-Goslin April 2012-February 2013 For The Born This Way Ball, some dancers did not renew their contracts or were replaced in total, three new dancers (Knicole Haggins, David Lei Brandt, Kevin Frey) joined the Haus while three left (Michael Silas, Molly d'Amour, Bethany Strong). Richard Jackson returned to be the choreographer of the Tour. }|Current| Asiel.png|Asiel Hardison Ian McKenzie.jpg|Ian McKenzie Graham Breitenstein.jpg|Graham Breitenstein Montana Efaw.jpg|Montana Efaw Sloan-Taylor Rabinor.jpg|Sloan-Taylor Rabinor Amanda Balen.jpg|Amanda Balen 23792 mark-kanemura.jpg|Mark Kanemura Jeremy Hudson.jpg|Jeremy Hudson Victor.png|Victor Rojas Knicole Breahn Haggins.png|Knicole Breahn Haggins Kevin Frey.jpg|Kevin Frey David Lei Brandt.jpg|David Lei Brandt }} March 2013-Present After the Born This Way Ball, Jeremy Hudson and Mark Kanemura left the Haus. Gaga started performing with ten or nine dancers, adding new ones for music videos. On April 7, Amanda Balen left the Haus after the last show at Roseland Ballroom. *Asiel Hardison *Montana Efaw *Graham Breitenstein *Amanda Balen (2009 to April 2014) *Ian McKenzie *Victor Rojas *Knicole Breahn Haggins *Kevin Frey *David Lei Brandt *Sloan-Taylor Rabinor Occasional dancers *Kate Eberstadt (2013 MTV Video Music Awards) *Mike Munich (2010, 2011) **"Alejandro" (2010) **"Born This Way" (2011) **53rd Grammy Award Ceremony (2011) *"Bad Romance" (2009) **Valerie Moise (Raistalla) **Pamela Jean-Smith *"Alejandro" (2010) **Benjamin Susak **James Collins **JC Carrier **Casey Johansen **Sean Patrick *"Judas" (2011) **Brandon Barton **Danielle Polanco Resource *BWOG: Making of a Little Monster Category:Haus Members Category:Dancers